In the Shadow of the Forest
by purrpickle
Summary: A totally original Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossover fanfic. Hermione goes walking in the Forbidden Forest and finds someone very interesting...
1. Default Chapter

In the Shadow of the Forest…

by Utena_Anthy_Antics

Disclaimer: *sigh* For lack of any better words, I do not own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon; they both belong to whomever the various companies that have stock in their ownership and whatnot.

Author's Notes: Since I like to think up weird and new ideas that (I hope) have never been used before, here is my story. As of yet, I have found no HP/SM crossover fan fiction remotely like this, and I am proud to present it. So please enjoy, kay? ^_^ 

Oh yeah… please review. I really enjoy reading those… Thanks!

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Hermione was bored. Bored bored bored bored BORED. She had already read all of her books TWICE, and gone over her homework hundreds of times. Let's face it. There was nothing for her to do.

            At all. Ever.

            She couldn't very well go and have FUN, now could she? She couldn't go and explore the woods by herself, could she?

            No. Hermione Granger would never think of such a thing. It just wouldn't do. It sounded like something Ron and Harry would do, NOT Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes Hermione Granger.

            So why not? No one would ever suspect her of going on her own, so if she was caught, she could easily make an excuse. IF she was caught.

            Hermione smiled evilly; today had turned out to be an okay day after all.

            Hermione shivered, pulling her robe tighter around her. She held her wand out in front of her; it gave off dim light, just enough to light her way. She didn't want to attract any attention from any unwanted beasts or monsters, so she stepped slowly and softly, trying to keep her movements as quiet as she could.

            The mists seemed to press in closer, and a lonely bird trilled sharply in a dark tree above, echoing in the oppressive silence. Snapping her head sharply to the left, Hermione's heartbeat doubled, and her breathing hitched, dying in her throat. She held her wand tighter, trying to govern any comfort from the sleek wood. She held her breath, not daring to move as soft noises, footfalls came towards her.

            The pace at which the feet stepped seemed cautious, and they paused as if not sure of their intent; or, as Hermione's mind raced, as if sniffing out her trail!

            Cold sweat beaded on her brow, and she trembled, her ears trained on the noise, her eyes wide and panicked. She tried to calm down, she really did, but her own hyped knowledge of what could be in this wood only served to send her into a deeper kind of nervous anticipation.

            Finally, after an eon of paranoid suspense, the bushes rustled and parted, letting the person –or thing- through.

            A small rusty brown wolf stepped out, its head and tail raised as forest green eyes surveyed the frozen girl in front of it.

            Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she 'eeped', slowly starting to back away.

            The wolf wagged its tail and looked almost amused as she took a step back. It took a step forward to match the distance again.

            Taking another step, the wolf matched it again. Another, and again the wolf returned it.

            Presently, Hermione suddenly found herself backed up against a tree trunk, the arm that held her wand trembled, and still the wolf advanced. Hearing her heartbeat in her ears, her teeth chattered, and it was all she could do not to collapse and blabber in fear.

            "Please…please don't hurt m-me!!" she whispered through a blocked throat, ashamed that she could not remember a simple spell, any spell at all!

            The wolf paused, one paw raised as if to step forward, and Hermione absently noted that its paws were white socks, sort of like what horses had. It sat down on its haunches, the burning green eyes still locked onto her.

            It yawned.

            Hermione's breath grew even shorter and her eyes clenched shut as she say the maw of the wolf filled with razor sharp teeth. This is it, she though morbidly, I'll never be able to take the OWL's now! Why can't I remember any spells!?

            "That's because I've blocked your mind. There's no reason for you to be afraid," a soft voice said, startling Hermione so much she gasped and her eyes flew open. Her gaze settled on the wolf who SMILED and suddenly blurred, settling into the shape of a young girl with white, silver hair and blue eyes who smiled warmly at her.

            "But…!" Hermione started, suddenly not afraid anymore around the girl.

            "Yes, I know. Different then the markings of my wolf-shape. But a girl does have to keep an alias, sometimes," the girl smiled, then beckoned her forward, "Come. I shall lead you to a safe place where we can talk."

            When Hermione hesitated, the girl inclined her head, and repeated, "There is no reason to be afraid. Come."

            Shaking her head, Hermione pocketed her wand and slowly walked forward. The girl waited patiently, a soft smile on her face so different then the wolf. Not for the first time Hermione wondered if she was under a spell.

            "No. I have no reason to want to bewitch you, other then for your safety."

            "How is it you can read my mind?" she asked quietly, pausing for her answer.

            The girl laughed, and amused expression crossing her face. "Ah, I see," she chuckled, shaking her head, "You are one who is not to be satisfied without knowing the whole truth. A commendable trait. Yet be wise, Little Sparrow, there is time when you will have to be satisfied with what is given, and figure out the rest yourself."

            She sobered and looked deep into Hermione's eyes, the blue hypnotic and calming, "All will be explained – in time. There are things in this forest that are not as kind as I, and they have already caught your scent. Please, allow me to lead you to my home. There, and only there, we will talk." She held out her hand, offering it to the girl.

            Hermione took it, and the girl smiled, relieved; her hand was warm and comforting, not at all like the coldness she was expecting from skin the color ivory. That settled some of the hesitancy still in Hermione's thoughts. A creature of evil wouldn't be so warm and soft, would they?

            "No they wouldn't. You are right, Little Sparrow. Now follow me," the werewolf smiled, her blue eyes twinkling as she led them from the clearing, easily seeing through the mist and navigating over the uneven ground.

            Hermione had no choice but to follow, her hand held tight by the other's strong fingers.

            She shivered; behind them came the sound of a haunting howl, just yards away from the place Hermione had just been.

            "Do you want some tea, Miss Granger? I was just brewing some when I went out to get you," the soft voice of her host asked as she led Hermione into a small cave that had been turned into a home for the werewolf's use.

            "Uhm…no thanks," Hermione shook her head, still a little nervous of the girl in front of her. She didn't SEEM any older than her own 16 years, but the way she spoke and moved and acted, belied an even older age. She cleared her throat and sat in a chair the girl motioned her at and asked, "How-how do you know my name?"

            The girl laughed, lighting a few candles around the cave to cast more light, having built a door in the entrance. The candles added light to the flickering fire in the fireplace in the far corner. Crossing over, she poured herself a cup of tea, asked again, "You sure you don't want any?" and at Hermione's soft yes, took a seat next to her in another old chair.

            "My dear, no one in this forest would not recognize a best friend of Harry Potter! And I have seen you before, though you may not know it," she added, sipping her tea after blowing on it.

            "You have? Where?"

            "Well, sometimes when Hagrid has classes, I sneak down just to see what happens. His classes are so much fun to watch! He obviously has a kind heart towards monster, though doesn't know how to control them!" The girl laughed softly as if a private joke, and then her eyes widened. Looking quickly up at Hermione, she smiled apologetically, 

            "Oh! I'm sorry. I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Usagi Tsukino, Muggle-born Were-mage."

            Hermione's eyes widened. A Were-mage! They were one of the most powerful kinds of wizards out there! And to be Muggle-born…!

            Usagi nodded, "Yes, I can turn into any kind of animal I want to. Even a fire-breathing wrym, though that's kind of hard to control – fire breath and all. I coughed up smoke for a week afterwards! It was NOT fun."

            "But why are you living in the FOREST??" Hermione asked, leaning forward eagerly. If Usagi could teach her some magic…!

            Usagi set down her empty teacup and poured herself a new cup, taking a sip before answering, regarding Hermione with calm eyes. "Hold on, Little Sparrow. I have no doubt you would be a fast pupil,"

            Hermione smiled proudly, surprised at the praise.

            "But you are already attending Hogwarts. I could only teach you after dark, and you would have to sacrifice sleep and your normal studying time."

            Hermione opened her mouth, ready to accept, but Usagi cut her off with a stern look, her blue eyes boring into Hermione's brown.

            "I am not as young as I seem, and I can be a strict teacher. Alas, were-magic grants the wielder long life and slow aging. If you accept to learn, you will watch you friend's age and probably die long before you do.

            "I am warning you," Usagi's gaze was hard yet compassionate at the same time, "Were-magic is not easy to learn if not born to it. So I am asking, are you willing to accept these conditions?"

            Hermione was silent for a while, avoiding Usagi's gaze as she thought long and hard for a decision. Finally raising her gaze, she locked it with Usagi's and asked, "May I ask one thing?"

            Usagi nodded, a smile tugging at her lips, "Go on."

            Hermione hesitated, her hands going sweaty. She wiped them on her robe and asked, "How long have you lived in this forest?"

            Her smile widened, and her blue eyes closed in a show of respect at the question. One hand moved to set down the teacup, and Usagi looked through her silvery bangs, pinning the student with her gaze. "600 years. I have lived in this forest for 600 years," she whispered.

            "Why?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking.

            "To wait for a pupil. I knew sooner or later one would come."

            "Why me?"

            Usagi smiled, somehow pleased with the question. "You have a strong heart, a quick mind, a thirst for knowledge that does not overpower you yet makes you strive to do better, to know more. You have tasted publicity, yet did not pursue it. You don't let other people's opinions drag you down. But most of all, you are a FRIEND."

            Hermione's eyes widened. "You think so highly of me?" she whispered.

            Usagi nodded, "That and more." A slightly sheepish look crossed her face and she laughed nervously, "Also…"

            "Yes?" Hermione asked, curious as to her expression.

            "I'm kind of lonely! It's been years and years since I've been to Hogwarts, and I miss human interaction!" She shrugged, "I am, after all, only human. I came to live here for privacy, but even that got really boring. I can't help it!" She laughed, shaking her head, "I want company."

            She smiled at Hermione, her eyes twinkling, "Besides, it'll be nice teaching someone again." She suddenly sobered and tilted her head, looking at Hermione with shrouded eyes, "Do you accept…? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you."

            Hermione was silent. Finally looking up, she took a deep breath and composed herself. Raising her head, she cleared her throat and asked, "If I did not accept…would we still be friends?"

            Usagi nodded, smiling warmly.

            Then Hermione smiled, and said cautiously, "Then, as a friend, may I have some time to think?"

            "Of course! I could not ask otherwise! Take all the time in the world. I'll be waiting." Usagi smiled ruefully and stood up, holding out a hand to help the girl up from her chair, "Come now, Little Sparrow, it is time you return to Hogwarts. Your friends are waiting."

            She helped her up and tapped her nose, "C'mon, I'll show you a shortcut out of the forest."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

So…how was it? It WAS different; I did warn you. Anyway, please review. I already have part of the next chapter written out, so I'll probably post it in a couple of weeks. Thanks.


	2. Crookshanks + soup = disaster

In the Shadow of the Forest…

By Utena_Anthy_Antics

            Hello again! Thanks for the great reviews: they're egging me on! (Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Bad… ^_^)

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            "Where were you?" Ron asked, eating an apple he had gotten from the House Elves in the kitchen, "You've been out for hours!"

            Hermione just shook her head, walking past the redhead on her way through the Gryffindor common room. She kept her head down and eyes averted, her whole mind and thoughts distracted.

            "Hey. What's up?" he asked again, stepping in front of her path to block her, "Why are you so quiet?" He took a big chunk out of the apple and started to chew, watching Hermione's expression.

            She just looked at him and smiled. "Studying. Now let me pass…please?"

            "Please…? Wow," Ron mumbled as he stepped back.

            Hermione grinned and walked past. Turning, she patted his cheek, stuck out her tongue and left.

            Ron stood there with his mouth open, and finally squeaked out, "You saw that, didn't you, Harry?"

            Harry nodded, stepping out from the side. He joined Ron in watching her receding back as she walked up to her dorm room.

            Hermione sighed as she heard their comments. After what she had seen and heard, one could NOT expect to be fine and not out of sorts. She threw her books onto the bed, having gotten them from the Library, reached for one, shook her head, and went down to the common room.

            Ginny was there, studying for her report for Potions Class. Snape had assigned a 4 scroll essay on the different properties and usages of Multi-Colored Crab Grass: for ALL-years. Hermione was done with hers, so she headed over there to see if the young Weasley wanted any help.

            Ginny looked up and smiled, brushing a bang away as she nibbled on the end of her quill.

            Smiling at the younger girl, Hermione sat down next to her and asked teasingly, "Having fun?"

            Ginny pushed down her scroll and rolled her eyes, "Ugh! No! Why does Snape have to assign so much on the 2nd week of school!? I mean, it's practically an abomination!"

            "Well, that's Snape for you. Now, have you thought about mixing the different colors together…?"

            "What…? Oh… Oh! I see! The different colors mixed have different usages. I thought Snape had only given us a hopeless essay." Ginny said, and continued writing. Pausing, she asked, "Does this sentence make sense?"

            She awoke when something tapped the window close to her bed. Rolling over, she tried to forget the noise, but it tapped again. Finally sitting up, she yawned and grabbed her wand to illuminate the space close to her. Looking out of the window, she saw a small owl trying to get in. Her brow furrowing, she reached over and, with a tap of her wand, the window opened.

            The owl swiftly flew in and perched on her pillow. With a blurring of shape, Usagi now lay sprawled on her bed, having fallen where she had tried to crouch on her feet. Righting herself, the Were-mage smiled lopsidedly and brushed herself off, "Uh, hi."

            Hermione stared at her. "Hi."

            They looked at each other for a second, Usagi's eyes big and innocent and Hermione's confused and hesitant. Finally Usagi laughed and whispered, "I bet you're wondering why I'm here, aren't you?"

            Hermione nodded wordlessly.

            "Well, I wanted to see what you're learning at Hogwarts. It's been a while since I've gone to school here, so I decided to come. And…if you decide to have me teach you, this way I'll know how advanced you are exactly." The silver-haired girl suddenly jumped as a dark shape twined around her shoulders. "Well hello there; you're a pretty cat," she scratched Crookshanks' chin, causing him to purr, "You remind me of someone, you know."

            Crookshanks gave a low meow and lashed his tail around, shifting his footing on her shoulders.

            Hermione watched this curiously, almost feeling a little bit jealous how Crookshanks was acting to the other's touch. Crookshanks, as if sensing her feelings, jumped down and pranced into her lap, settling down as if he owned her. Laughing softly, she gently rubbed his sensitive ears and played with his scruffy tail.

            "I can tell he likes you," Usagi said, her eyes glowing a little in the light of Hermione's wand. It kind of disconcerted the witch a little bit. To have someone's eyes glowing at you, whatever the circumstance, would shock anyone a bit.

            Usagi smirked and closed her eyes, turning away to study the wall.

            Just then, someone yanked away the curtains surrounding her bed, and in a start, Hermione realized that it wasn't as early as she thought it was; the dark had been from the clouds that crowded the sky. She looked up into the surprised faces of Parvati and Lavender.

            "I thought you were talking to someone…" Parvati explained. Lavender nodded behind her.

            Taking a quick look behind her, Hermione was glad though slightly puzzled when she saw Usagi wasn't there. "What, like a boy or something?" she asked sarcastically, "I was talking to Crookshanks."

            "Whatever," Parvati shrugged, calling over her shoulder, "Breakfast's in ten minutes. Better hurry up if you don't want to be late." Lavender followed her out, smiling at Hermione apologetically.

            Hermione smiled back and waited until they disappeared to let out her sigh of relief. Turning, she reached to brush back her bushy hair and found a small squirrel looking at her. Crookshanks got up to sniff at the animal and then settled down next to it, purring contentedly.

            "Usagi…?" Hermione asked.

            "The one and only." The squirrel yawned a little and stretched its front legs, crawling over the striped tomcat to look at the girl in-between his ears. Usagi's coat was a reddish-brown color; her tail had a white streak down the middle. Once again her feet were wearing white socks.

            Hermione couldn't help but stare.

            "What?" the squirrel cocked its head (Hermione couldn't really call Usagi a her anymore) and surveyed her with its beady eyes.

            "I'm sorry. Just seeing a talking squirrel is kind of…" she trailed off, not too sure she could pick a suitable word that would express what she was feeling.

            Without saying anything, Usagi blurred and once again was in her human form. "What would you prefer?" she asked, crossing her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed. When Hermione didn't answer, she tapped her fingers on her thigh and asked again, "I'm serious now. I'm interested in what kind of animals you like.

            "Oh, and if you are wondering, Little Sparrow, that's so I can get a picture of what creatures you would be able to shift into easily." She brushed away some silver bangs and asked innocently, "Does Snape still teach here?"

            Hermione, in the process of brushing her hair and smoothing down her robe, replied absently, "I don't know. A cat would be easy, but I already have one, and if Professor McGonnagal spotted you, she might realize you weren't real. She has her way with cats you know. Any big animal is out…oh! I know!"

            She swung on her feet, her eyes shining as she gestured wildly with her hairbrush.

            Usagi sat there impassively, a barely concealed grin on her face.

            "I read once that in the old days students were allowed to have another familiar, a servant of sorts. Though they had their own will, these creatures were used to help a witch or wizard if they were interested in more advanced studies. They were sort of like a-a- Oh I don't know! Like a chaperone to make sure that they didn't do anything wrong. They also helped carry extra magic supplies."

            Usagi nodded, "Yes. I hadn't thought of that. Little Sparrow, you are exactly correct." Standing up, the Were-mage started circling Hermione, one hand to her chin as she 'hmmed' and squinted.

            "Wha-what are you doing?" Hermione asked, craning her head to follow Usagi's movements.

            "I thought you had read up on this? No," she offered Hermione a wry grin, "I'm just kidding. I need to graph out your aura to see what animal most relates to you. If I turn into something wrong, any wizard worth their wands could tell I wasn't a true familiar.

            "For instance," she continued, seeing Hermione's curious look, "let me expound on that theory. Hagrid has Fang, correct? And that baby dragon?" At Hermione's nod, she continued, "Each familiar either shares characteristics, attitudes or mannerisms of their owners. Fang is big and sweet, though sometimes bumbles, and he has a big heart. After watching Hagrid, I can see how they are suited for each other. With the baby dragon, both of them were strong and had restrained power. But the dragon was vicious by nature, and Hagrid had learned to keep his rage and urges under control because he was half-human. The dragon could not have learned, so that familiar bond was doomed from the start." 

            She turned back to Hermione and smiled. "You and Crookshanks are perfect for each other. Both of you have similar personalities, and, as an added bonus, you have the same color hair – or fur."

            Hermione grimaced, self-consciously patting down her hair.

            "Relax," Usagi put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in somewhat conspiratorially, "It makes you distinguishing and unique. And, to tell you the truth, Crookshanks' a pretty handsome tom. The bite out of the ear just helps the image."

            The named cat purred and stretched out his legs, resettling himself on the bed.

            Shaking her head, Usagi smiled and clapped her hands. "Tell me," she started, "What do you want to do after you graduate from Hogwarts?"

            Hermione's eyes widened and she started to open her mouth with a readied answer, but stopped. Frowning, she racked her brain, trying to figure out why she didn't answer. 

            But just then, the bell signaling that it was time for breakfast rang and Hermione's heart dropped out of the bottom of her stomach. Hurriedly grabbing her books so she could read through breakfast, she turned to Usagi and apologized furiously that she had to go. She started towards the door…and stopped.

            "What are you going to be when I see you? You are going to be following me, aren't you…?"

            Usagi nodded, smiling brightly. "Of course you'll see me! I need to check out the school anyhow. Now go on! You don't want to be late, do you?"

            "But what will you be?" Hermione asked again.

            "Oh, you'll know me when you see me. What would be the fun of telling you? Now shoo! Shoo!" Usagi effectively ushered her out of the door of her dorm room.

            "Hermione, you're acting weird," Ron said matter-of-factly.

            "What? What am I doing?" 

            "You're nervously glancing around at everything. And the fact that you actually brought Crookshanks with you to the breakfast table IS abnormal."

            "What…?" Hermione looked down at her lap to where Ron pointed. Seeing her cat with her, she shook her head, not remembering that she had taken him at all. Suddenly, Crookshanks shot up, pouncing onto the table, scattering Hermione's untouched food as he accidentally hit her spoon.

            "Crookshanks! What are you doing??" she cried, wiping some oatmeal off of her face. Harry, next to her, didn't fare as well. He took off his glasses and wiped at them with the collar of his robe.

            Ignoring her, the striped cat took off down the table, jumping over various dishes and glasses as best as he could. In pursuit of SOMETHING, he leaped…and landed onto the table in front of Dumbledore.           Dumbledore, having been eating soup for breakfast, suddenly found a hissing cat sitting in his bowl, angrily shaking soup out of its fur, glaring at something over his shoulder.

            All the blood drained out of Hermione's face, and she felt like hiding.

            The headmaster cleared his throat, grabbed Crookshanks by the scruff of his neck, and stood up. Dangling the angry cat over the stage, he asked quietly in the silent hall, "I believe this belongs to someone…?"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Here's the next chapter. Basically, I'm setting up the scene for something – a kind of confrontation between two old friends. Oh, and if you were wondering, yes, that really WAS Crookshanks. Okay, gotta go; see you later. Please review (that would be nice ^_^).

            Thanks again. Bye!


	3. Old History and New Friends

            Hello all! I'm so glad you like this fic so far, and I hope not to lose all of your expectations for this story! 

            Oh, just so you know, I'm not planning to make this story into a romance; it's just some ideas I've been knocking around for some time, and to be serious… I don't really know who I would pair up if I DID decide to make a couple. Sure, Usagi and Hermione seems possible, but in this context, I don't really think it would happen. Sure, in other contexts…who knows? I sure don't! ^_^

            Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! They keep me going!

            Oh yeah, you might recognize another person in this story… Hee hee hee; I'm feeling evil right now!!!

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Hermione groaned, burying her head in her hands. Slowly standing up, she could feel every eye in the dining hall on her and she swallowed. 

            "Uhm, Crookshanks is mine." She winced when her voice trembled.

            Before Dumbledore could answer, a new lilting accented voice spoke up quietly, "Dumbledore, I am sure it was not her fault. Cats are known to be spontaneous, and it would be foolish to blame the owner." 

            A new woman dressed in the Hogwarts' robes stepped up, out of the shadows and gently took the howling cat from the old wizard's grasp. "Besides," she chuckled quietly, "It was all not Crookshanks' fault. I believe we have a visitor under your chair." The woman stepped down from the stage and slowly walked over to where Hermione still stood, awkward in her naming of the assailant. "I believe he is yours…?"

            Hermione slowly took her unhappy familiar back, absently wrapping him in her black robe so she wouldn't get the sticky soup all over her hands. Crookshanks, unhappy at being wrapped, stuck his head out and yowled his discomfort to the whole school.

            The mysterious woman chuckled a little and leaned forward, her red eyes meeting the golden of the tom's, "Be quiet little one. We know you are not to be blamed. There is a certain someone who is currently hiding under the Headmaster's chair, isn't there?" She gently stroked his bitten ear, and he calmed down considerably, only now a dead weight in Hermione's arms, not struggling any more.

            Hermione stared up at the woman, noting her brilliant red eyes and dark black hair tinged a deep green, the color surprisingly elegant against her dark skin tone. The woman smiled at her, and suddenly winked, turning away again to make her way up the high table.

            Tugging on her robes suddenly brought her back to the present. She slowly sat, smiling thankfully at Harry who had been the one to bring her back to reality, and shifted her arms to make the position Crookshanks was in more comfortable for both of them. 

            She watched as the woman knelt down and beckoned under the chair, Dumbledore off to the left, having said nothing since he had asked whose cat that was. Appearing to say something no one could hear, a blur suddenly attached to her shoulder and rubbed against her cheek.

            Squinting, Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized Usagi in a form of a small orange and black tiger, the white paws giving her away. The tiger raised its head and winked at her as if acknowledging that what Hermione thought was true.

            Whispers erupted all over the dining hall and Hermione blinked as Ron suddenly leaned over her to reach Harry, saying excitedly, "Who do you think that woman is? And is that tiger her familiar?"

            Glaring at the red head, Hermione didn't get a chance to say anything as he abruptly moved back and she brought her gaze back up to where Usagi and the woman had been…but they weren't there.

*          *          *

            Setsuna shut the door to her office behind her, looking down at the miniature tiger who had jumped down off of her shoulder and was now curled up on a couch in the corner. Smiling, she swept her hair over her shoulder and went over to take a seat herself, regarding the feline warmly. 

            "What do I owe the honor of being in your presence, Usagi-chan?" she asked in perfect Japanese, easily switching from English to her native language.

            The tiger blurred. Sitting up, Usagi laughed and looked at her old friend happily, "Oh I don't know. I decided to see the sights. You know, England really has beautiful scenery." She smiled, "It's a surprise to see you here. 

            "Not that I'm not glad, mind you," she added, lacing her fingers together, letting her silver bangs fall over her eyes, "It just wasn't expected. You're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I presume?"

            "Correct." Setsuna nodded her head. Shifting over on her chair, she reached for a book off of the bookshelf and flipped through it, stopping at a certain page. Running her finger over some of the passages, she stopped and handed the book to Usagi, watching as she took it. "Paragraph number three should be interesting to you."

            Usagi raised an eyebrow and studied the book in front of her. Finishing reading, she silently handed back the book. "What does that have to do with me?" she asked, settling her hands into her lap, drawing up her legs so she sat cross-legged on the couch.

            Setsuna cleared her throat. 

            "The 18th year of the Wizard's Revolution was the turning point for the wizards that fought against the evil gods' will," she read, "Aided with the mystical power of the queen of the moon, Queen Serenity the 23rd, slowly but surely the wizards forced back the evil entity known as simply The Evil One. In the process of driving The Evil One out of their universe and into another one, Queen Serenity was fatally wounded. Passing the throne to her daughter, Princess Serenity the 24th, she died after the sealing of the evil entity."

            When she was finished reading, she closed the book with a clap. Placing the book back into the bookshelf, she turned back to her old friend. "What most people do not know," she started, crossing her legs, "is that there was a sub-story."

            "Sub-story…?"

            Setsuna nodded, "Yes. The princess, now the queen, was a gentle soul, and one not fit for ruling. Her chief advisor, a cruel man by the name of Triath tried to usurp her rule from under her. She was young, and could not see what was happening to the throne. Triath, using his power as the spokesperson for the queen, ordered higher taxes and brutally beat the populous on the outskirts of the moon.

            "Triath's reign of terror may have gone on unstopped, fueled by the queen's naivety and blind eyes, were it not for a young wizard named Jareth. He saw the unspeakable horror, and lobbied for the queen's attention. Explaining to her what Triath's treachery was, Queen Serenity was horrified and ordered for Trieth's capture at once so he could be put on trial. 

            "However, Triath had many loyal spies, so word was sent to him even before the queen knew of his deceit. He fled off of the moon, and despite the many capable fleets sent of by Serenity, he escaped, swearing revenge onto Jareth and his family."

            Setsuna stopped, alerted to a knock at the door. Nodding her head at Usagi, she stood up and opened the door. Revealing a young boy in his 5th year at Hogwarts nervously fidgeting, she smiled at him and casually looked over her shoulder to see a small tiger cub innocently sleeping on her couch. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Yes…?"

*          *          *

            Holding Crookshanks in her arms, Hermione trudged up to her room trying to keep her book from slipping from in-between her arm and side, where it slowly but surely oozed out of her grip, taunting her. Quickening her stride and almost running through the door to her dorm room, she made it before her cat jumped out of her arms and the book fell with a clap to the floor. Picking it up, she swept back her brown hair that fell in front of her eyes; she glared at the tom that cleaned himself regally on her bed.

            "I hope you're happy," she growled, ignoring the presence of her friends at her back, "You totally made me a fool in front of the whole school! I'll never hear the end of it from Malfoy."

            "That snake will probably chuckle about this for weeks, too," Ron added, plopping himself onto Hermione's bed, looking angry. Harry, standing at the door and being a little bit polite, missed the glare Hermione shot at the Weasley. 

            "I don't remember inviting you in, Ron, and I would appreciate it if you would not just waltz in here like you own the place!" she snapped. "Now," she humphed, gesturing that both the boys should leave, "I have a lot to think about. I would greatly appreciate it if you left me awhile before class starts."

            She barely saw them leave, her eyes turned inwards as she absently stroked Crookshanks before remembering that he was covered in soup. "Oh yuck! Crookshanks!" she groaned, but shook her head at his look of 'It wasn't MY fault. I SAW something.' 

            I wonder who it was that took Usagi away… she mused, staring off into space, once again seeing the exotic woman in front of her. She was nice…ah well. Got to get to class. And I CANNOT be LATE!!!

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            I'm sorry for such the short chapter, but I DID give you something to think about, didn't I? Please tell me what you think… I LOVE reviews! ^_^

            Hope it lived up to your expectations! I'll probably have the next chapter out in three weeks because I'm going on a week long vacation where there are no computers (GASP!!!! ^_^) and after that is Spring Vacation, so I'll have a lot of time to work on this fic as well as my others. 

            See you soon! And, thanks again! You guys are the greatest!


End file.
